


Back to the future

by lulalula



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulalula/pseuds/lulalula
Summary: 焰钢存档





	1. Chapter 1

01

头好痛。  
爱德华睁开眼睛，第一个动作就是伸出右手摸了摸脑袋。  
还好没出血，呆毛还在，一切还好。  
他松了口气，摇摇晃晃的想要从地上站起来，身边有人在他动作前扶住了他的胳膊，爱德华下意识的转过头去道了声谢：  
“谢谢……阿、阿尔？！”  
他一瞬间瞪大眼睛，有几分茫然的看着眼前面貌同他有八分相似的人，即将成为青年的年纪，脸上还带着几分青涩，那双同他相差不大的眼睛在同爱德对上视线之后眨了眨，反射性的“嗯”了一声。  
“怎么了，哪里有受伤吗哥哥？”  
叫他哥哥……那应该是阿尔没错。  
爱德华任由对方拽他起来，错愕的瞪眼看着面前的人，金色的眼睛里倒映对方疑惑的表情，刹那间有种自己在做梦的错觉。  
虽然是阿尔，但怎么会……  
“你……你恢复了？”  
爱德华拉过弟弟的手，使劲捏了捏，热的，还有肉，不是钢铁冰冷的触感。  
他再抬头，维持着瞪圆眼睛的状态，抬起右手一拳捶到阿尔的头上。  
“痛！……哥哥！你在干什么！”  
不明所以，莫名其妙被老哥打了一下的阿尔惊呼一声，抱住头，踉踉跄跄往后退了几步。  
虽然爱德华的手不再是义肢了，但肉身打人更疼，阿尔眼里带着几分抱怨，不满的看向他的哥哥。  
看对方的反应不像作假，爱德华“咦”了一声，微妙的感觉到有些不对……他顺着阿尔的视线往自己的手上看去，这才发现了有什么地方不对。  
他说怎么感觉自己的右手也好痛，爱德华忽然发现自己的右手，不知道什么时候已不再是钢铁义肢，而是属于人类的真正的手臂。  
“……诶。”  
他反应慢半拍似的喊了一声。  
被爱德华古古怪怪的反应搞得有点不敢靠近的阿尔狐疑的站在原地，盯着老哥瞧了半宿，这才慢吞吞往前谈了谈。  
“哥哥，你怎么啦？是不是摔到脑袋了，怎么感觉你整个人都怪怪的……”  
话音刚落，就看到爱德华使劲“哇！！！”了一声，像触电似的原地蹦了一下，握住自己的右手，满脸见鬼了的表情。  
“啊啊啊啊阿阿阿阿尔我的手！！！！！”  
“……啊？”  
“我的手它不见了！！”  
“……说什么呢哥哥，它不是在那儿好好的嘛。”  
“这肯定不是我的手，我的手不应该是这个样子的！阿尔！阿尔！是不是你干的，你是不是背着我又炼成了什么东西！”  
“你不仅把我的手炼没了，你还把你自己炼回来了！”  
“阿尔！！”  
一句话都插不上的阿尔：“……”  
他上前，伸出手去试了试爱德华的额头，片刻后一脸疑惑的放下手来，自言自语道：  
“奇怪，没发烧啊。”  
却看见爱德华受惊一般往后跳了几步，摆出戒备的姿势来。  
“你……是不是恩维！别想变成我弟弟来骗我！”  
阿尔满脸“？？？？”。  
“别想骗我！真正的阿尔在哪里！把他还给我！”  
说罢他双手猛地一合十，往地上一拍，金色的眼睛一瞬间有股凌厉的气势，吓得好久没看过他这样眼神的阿尔停在原地，忘记了下一步动作。  
两人间有片刻的寂静。  
最先有反应的是爱德华，他低下头，诧异的看着什么都没有出来的自己的双手间，低低的“咦”了一声。  
“怎、怎么会……”  
他不死心的又试了一遍，双手按在地面上，却仍旧什么都没有出来。  
爱德华感觉到十分的不妙。  
他抬起头来，脸上出现半秒的空白，随后才求助似的开口：  
“为什么……我的……”  
阿尔察觉到了违和感，面前的爱德华，似乎把之前的事情都忘得一干二净的模样。  
他上前一步，想问点其它的什么，不过他动了动嘴唇，最后还是开口道：  
“哥哥，你忘了吗，你将炼金术作为代价，给真理了啊。”  
爱德华，作为一个勇闯真理之门，勇斗人造人的勇士，在听到自己的炼金术已经消失了之后，被吓得一屁股跌坐在地上，看着面前的阿尔，久久说不出话来。

手是真的，肉也是真的。  
“我在做梦呢。”  
爱德华捏了捏眉心，语气中含着某种苦大仇深。  
竟然会梦到这种东西。  
阿尔拿着杯子走过来坐在他身边，听见他的自言自语，并没有打断，在他说完话之后他将被子递给他，爱德华下意识地接过去，喝了一口立马吐了出来。  
“呸，牛奶！”  
“不好意思啊，哥哥，这里现在只有牛奶，你先将就一下吧，我也不知道你今天会回来。”  
爱德华抿紧了嘴不满的“啧”了一声，将茶杯放回到原位，往后一靠，试图用大喇喇的姿势掩盖自己不安的内心。  
“这么说来，最后我们还是做到了？恢复你的身体。”  
听见爱德的声音，阿尔看过去，眼神里带着股担忧。  
“……是啊。”  
他叹了口气，心想，怎么办，哥哥这是走出真理之门时的后遗症吗，突然忘记某一阶段的事，这种情况是只发生这一次还是以后会经常发生？  
爱德华又啧了声，心说如果这是梦，那应该是个好梦。  
真不错啊，第一次在梦里梦到阿尔长大后的样子，看起来一切都恢复了平静，除了他失去了炼金术之外，都挺好的。  
有了现实与梦境的对比，便显得梦境里这样的场景特别珍贵。爱德华看着面前的牛奶，微微出神，在梦里他看着这牛奶，似乎都没有那么讨厌了。  
他转过头去，看着自己弟弟的脸，他的眼睛里闪烁着忧心忡忡的光芒，这让爱德想起现实里的阿尔，也是这么爱瞎操心。到了梦里，这一点还是没变。  
他的目光变得柔和了些，开口唤道：  
“阿尔。”  
对面的人静静的等着他说话。  
爱德华想了一会儿，有几分不自在的捋了捋自己的呆毛。  
“说给我听听吧，你是怎么恢复身体的事。”  
“哎……”哥哥他真是一点都记不得了啊。  
虽然内心焦虑无比，阿尔并没有把它表现出来。他点了点头，真的开始给他讲起了不久前的事。  
要说的东西有很多，爱德华发现里面很多事情都是他没有经历过得。他听得出神，下意识地端起桌前的杯子抿了一口，又一脸嫌恶的吐了出来。  
呸，他又忘了这是牛奶！

大概天快黑的时候，阿尔停了下来，先是看了看时间，又转过头朝外面说道：  
“啊，来了。”  
还没怎么听够的爱德华在他身后探出头来，发现外面停辆车。  
“嗯？”  
他突然发现梦真的是不受自己控制，会出现预料之外的人的。  
他看着一身军装的男人从屋外走进来，显然是刚从工作的地方下班。爱德的视线与其对上，自己先是一愣。  
“大佐……？你怎么会……”  
本来想说在怎么会出现在这里，不过想一想，这是梦，出现谁都不奇怪。  
于是他改为朝对方挥了挥手，打了个招呼。  
“哟，大佐，你也来了。”  
罗伊·马斯坦皱着眉，看着他的模样好像他得了什么绝症，阿尔站在他们中间，左右望了望，想了想，然后拉着罗伊往远处站了站。  
爱德趴在沙发背上，朝着那边嘀嘀咕咕的两人不满的扬了扬手。  
“你们在说什么呢，为什么要躲着我说。”  
阿尔同马斯坦说话之间，爱德华敏锐的发现后者的视线是牢牢盯在自己身上的，这让他感到些许的不自在。不管是在什么时候，他都没有被对方这么关注过，大佐显然也并不喜欢这么关注一个男性，除了他们斗嘴，并肩作战之外，爱德华仔细想了想，自己似乎还没有被罗伊像现在这样，半点不移开目光的看着。  
他难受的浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，又不太好意思表现出反感来，万一只是自己太敏感了怎么办。  
爱德华翻了个身老老实实坐到沙发上，过了会儿回头看了看，发现那人还在盯着自己看。  
他什么毛病？  
阿尔和马斯坦的谈话结束后，前者来到他身边，拍了拍他的肩。  
“哥哥，上将来接你了。”  
“上将……呃，什么？”  
他不解的看向阿尔，后知后觉的发现他嘴里的“上将”指的就是之后到来的那个人。他从阿尔的身边看过去，看见对方站在不远处，接触到他的视线，挑了挑眉毛。  
“原来军衔也变了……”  
他恍然大悟后，又陷入对另一个问题的疑问。  
“……等等，阿尔，大……他来接我？”  
他为什么来接我？  
爱德华指着自己，一脸疑惑。  
阿尔“啊”了一声，有些懊恼的挠了挠头。  
“还没跟你说呢，哥哥，你现在……”  
“那是因为你现在，是和我住在一起的啊。”  
话没说完便被人打断，站在门边的家伙似乎等不及了，往这边走过来，在爱德华茫然迷惑的视线中，慢慢的靠近，然后停在爱德华身后，弯下腰趴到沙发背上。  
“咦，怎么，你连这个也记不得了？”  
罗伊诧异地道，爱德华注视着对方黑色的眼睛，费了好大力气才让自己的大脑重新开始运转。接着，他突然意识到，罗伊·马斯坦的话里有一句是“他和他现今同居”的意思。  
“……”  
同·居——  
爱德华立刻从沙发上跳起来，带起来的拳头一下将靠近他的罗伊从下巴处击中，力道之大将他几乎一下子掀翻在地板上。爱德华满脸愕然，仿佛被雷劈中了一般往后跳了好几格，才光着脚停下来。  
同居？同居意味着什么？他怎么会和马斯坦同居？  
这不是他的梦吗？梦里为什么会出现罗伊·马斯坦这个贱……这个人，出现了也就算了，还同居？？？  
天啊。  
天啊。  
天啊天啊。  
罗伊捂着鼻子，在阿尔“你没事吧！”的惊慌失措的喊声中爬起来，如果此刻他平日里的那些政敌看见他现在狼狈的样子保准会拍手叫好，他爬起来站好后，发现嘴唇因为刚刚突兀的动作被自己给咬破了。  
如果换个人，都不会发生这么惨烈的事，主要是对方是爱德，他根本没想到他会突然袭击。  
“……爱德华！”  
罗伊的声音里恼怒带着些狼狈。  
爱德华一脸行星撞地球世界杯毁灭早晨起床发现食物全变成牛奶的表情，摇摇欲坠的模样让人担心他下一秒是不是就会哐当一下倒在地上。  
爱德冲他们颤颤巍巍的扯出一个笑容，自言自语喃喃道：  
“我一定在做梦。”  
然后他看见怒气冲冲朝他走过来的罗伊。  
在他快要揪住他衣领前，爱德华又愣愣开口道：  
“……还是个噩梦。”  
说罢，他翻了个白眼，往地上倒去。


	2. 02

如果这就是未来。  
……未来为什么会这样呢。  
爱德华看着捂住自己下巴的罗伊有些发愣，他的大脑还没有接受阿尔跟他说的“哥哥，你现在和和他是恋人关系”。  
恋人关系。  
爱德华情不自禁哆嗦了一下，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
他咬着手指甲想了想，不管怎么算，都不应该有个他和罗伊·马斯坦是同居情侣这个设定的未来啊。  
难道说其实他内心深处渴望着这样的关系，导致他在梦中遇到了这样的情况？  
罗伊回头正好看到爱德华脸上狰狞的表情，仿佛下一刻就要抡起拳头跟人干架。  
他揉了揉下巴，前几天被爱德华踹到腰间那块儿地方淤青还没消，就又在下巴新添了一个。  
这小子。  
爱德华没有注意到罗伊，他的注意力全沉浸在自己的世界里。  
梦里一切都很美好，很完美，除了这件事——  
他想破了脑袋都想不到自己要和罗伊·马斯坦同居的理由。  
“理由？”  
爱德华抬起头来，发现自己刚刚不小心说出了声。听到了他一个人嘀嘀咕咕本来以为在搞什么神秘的事，结果发现只是在纠结这个的罗伊摸了摸脑袋，扬起一边眉毛。  
“这需要什么理由？”他理直气壮理所当然的看着爱德华，说出的话让后者打了个寒颤差点把牙齿咬碎。  
“因为我是你男朋友啊。”  
想想吧，有一天与罗伊·马斯坦不共戴天（虽然是单方面）的爱德华突然被告知自己与其实恋人，那种仿佛坠入无底深渊的心情——  
“你小子啊。”  
罗伊说着凑过来，在狭窄的车厢里，连躲避都提供不了太大的空间。爱德华被迫靠在车门上，忍着内心逃跑的冲动死死看着面前的人。  
黑色的眼睛里倒映的是他仓皇的模样，爱德华第一次靠他这么近，不由愣了愣，彼此间太过接近，爱德下意识地屏住呼吸，咽了咽口水。  
罗伊扭起眉毛，怪模怪样的看着他。  
半晌。  
“你——”  
他突然开口，把爱德吓了一跳，作为防护性的戒备动作，他将两手合十横在身前，片刻后又才想起自己现在已经不能用炼金术了。  
罗伊古怪的看了他一眼，将手放到方向盘上，直视着车前，边开边貌似漫不经心道：  
“我以为你和阿尔合起来骗我，爱德，你真的不记得了？”  
爱德华干笑一声，没有回答他的话，心说你让我记得什么啊。  
“那可怎么办啊。”  
他低叹一声，语气愁苦的仿佛被全世界抛弃。出于某种不可知的原因，爱德华很奇异的发现自己的内心里竟然条件反射一般升出一种类似不好意思的抱歉心情。他张了张嘴，差点没控制住自己就要向对方道歉，好在及时闭紧了嘴巴。  
开玩笑，为什么要他道歉？  
爱德华瞄了一眼罗伊，后者情绪似乎十分沮丧，爱德怔了怔，难道这是真的，他和罗伊真的是情侣关系吗。  
虽然事实已经教他做人，但爱德华内心深处仍旧抱着一种侥幸，他轻咳一声，握紧拳头来掩盖自己内心深处的紧张。随后，他似乎是盯着车窗前的某个东西出神，开口道：  
“那，鉴于我已经不记得的原因，所以我和你……不能算是，呃，情侣了，所以我要求……”  
话还没说完，罗伊来了个急转弯，以超神的车技在另一辆车驶过来前往路边仅剩的一个停车位滑去。真的是在滑，爱德华死死扒住车才不至于落得个被甩出车内的悲剧。一切尘埃落定，爱德捂着心口，自从他和弟弟开始旅行以来经历过得事情都没有这件事刺激。他惊魂未定的看向罗伊，后者气定神闲的停好车，然后在后面没抢到车位，按了按喇叭表示不满的背景音乐中转过脸来，对着爱德，微笑。  
“你刚刚在说什么呢，爱德。”  
很奇怪，爱德华现在才发现罗伊在叫他爱德，之前都是一直叫他“钢”的，不管是命令还是日常的对话总是要加个前缀，钢，你怎么怎么样。但是他叫他爱德，他竟然一点奇怪的感觉的没有。  
爱德华被吓得有点傻，整个人只能傻乎乎的抬起头看着面前的人。  
“啊？”  
罗伊盯着他看了半晌，忽然间叹口气，伸出手捏了捏眉心。  
“你还真的忘记了啊……”  
他似乎深感烦恼的样子。  
爱德华陡然生出一种自己惹了什么大祸的战战兢兢的感觉。  
“其实也没那么糟……”  
他不甘心的反驳。  
罗伊看着他的眼神像是要把他生吞了还是怎么的。  
爱德华不说话了，轻轻啧了一声，抱怨着自己胆子怎么变得这么小，一边往车门靠了靠，以备万一他还可以拉开车门跑出去。  
“……算了。”  
罗伊触及对方惊恐万分的视线，有些想笑。他转过头去，毫不控制的又深深的，重重的叹了口气，以表示自己有多苦恼。  
越是这样做，爱德华越是坐立不安起来。  
眼角余光瞥到坐也不是站也不是的爱德，罗伊轻轻笑了一下。  
爱德华这才发现他对装尸体也很在行。  
全程，他没说一句话，眼睛没有乱动过，一眨不眨的盯向前方，身体挺直，坐的端端正正。  
直到车停在某处别墅。  
“下车吧，你还坐在那里干什么。”  
罗伊的声音将他从思绪深处拉回到现实来，爱德华眨了眨眼睛，反应慢半拍的看到站在车外往里看的罗伊，茫然的收回视线。  
……这个梦怎么还不结束啊。  
他无可奈何，只好下车，跟着罗伊走进屋去，沿途打量花园里的景色。  
其实什么都看不到，大晚上的，灯都没开。


End file.
